


Keep bleeding and you might survive

by Superheronerd_1



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Blood, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gatboss week day 3: bleeding, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheronerd_1/pseuds/Superheronerd_1
Summary: You're in love and you're bleeding but Johnny's is sewing you up. It's kind of perfect





	Keep bleeding and you might survive

“You're bleeding.”

 

You know your bleeding, you know you have more holes then God gave you right now and truthfully you don't care. What you do care about is why is Johnny standing over you like your dead when there were actual dead bodies near you. 

 

You don't say anything. You're pretty tired. 

 

Well, pretty might not be the best word right now. Blood and grime and body bits and general air of Stilwater does that to an appearance. 

 

Johnny is still starring and you're still bleeding. 

 

You raise an arm and do a movement of sorts, like a wave that gave up. Show that yes, I'm bleeding and yes I'm lying on the dirty gravel and no I'm not moving. 

 

Johnny doesn't look impressed. Which, really, you just straight up killed a few dozen bangers with bullet holes all on your side and he's unimpressed. And not to mention, said bullet holes are made from a fucking machine gun (why do you not have one) and  you just fell a few stories through a building while holding some bitch by the neck, only to be narrowly missed with a needle.

 

Well excuse me princess, sorry to disappoint.

 

You don't say that, but you figure you can be a little annoyed you're not getting a fist bump or nudge or even a head nod. 

 

So you close your eyes and relax more into the gravel, ignoring the pebbles and rocks digging into the back of your head. You're pretty sure it's gonna rain soon but you couldn't care less.  

 

Apparently someone does cause now your standing, hands gripping Johnny's and your leaning to much into him but you're tired. Irs been a long, long, angry and pissed, few days. 

 

Maero wasn't just losing his life soon, you were going to make him suffer. Take his girl, take his gang, take his money take his pride. Everything he has is going to be yours, to be destroyed or preserved. 

 

Just ah, don't lose all your blood before you can take Maero’s head and twist it off his shoulders. 

 

“He drove off.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I'm gonna, gonna take everything he ever had.”

 

“Boss you already have.”

 

And as you two are walking towards your car it settles in your stomach that you have everything Maero did. You have his territory, you have his weapons. Fuck, you even have his hideout. Why do you not feel like that's enough?

 

Because it's not. You selfish prick you want  _ more _ .

 

But as you squeeze Johnny's shoulder and hobble to the drivers side (mutely apologizing to Johnny because your diving ability is about to decrease by half if not more and that's saying something) he grabs you around your chest and shoves you to side. Together your ass makes it to the passenger seat and you dump yourself in.

 

Door isnt even closed before your out.

 

*

 

The next thing you know Johnny's sewing you up. " _ Christ." _

 

"Quit bitching. Not like you won't be healed next week."

 

"Your like, the actual fucking worst." But you help hold the light steady as you focus on the poster you put up to cover the exposed pipes. Out of all the holds you own Johnny brings you here.

 

Down the street you burned an entire block. Up the road you killed Jyunichi. You look down the street and theres Purgatory where your saints are.

 

Ah. You get it. Private yet safe. See the damage you've done and see the avenged. No where near Carlos. Cant see what nameless saint died.

 

Its almost enough to make you crazy.

 

Your lose more blood because you release a chuckle. Desperate and pathetic. You just want to not be so  _ pissed _ for 5 fucking mintues. 

 

You've killed how many? Why is that not enough?

 

Maero then "Julius."

 

"Uh, no?"

 

"Hes next." You look to Johnny. You're so tired but he's worse. He was in love. You're in love. 

 

You're in love and pissed about it because it's not Johnny's fault he ain't into you. It's not fair for you to fall for him because he doesn't need to worry about his best friend tryna fuck him.

 

Johnny stares at you. Sews you up. "I looked for you."

 

"Today?"

 

"No you idiot. When the boat exploded." He pressed gauze onto one of his stitches. "All Dex told me was that you were dead. All I thought was  _ Playa? Dead? _ " Pushed back his glasses with his arm. "Didn't make sense."

 

You lift your head to stuff a pillow behind it. "One day I am going to die."

 

You know this. In the future you will be killed or you're going to do something so ridiculous like going on a roof with someone with a machine gun that you end up dead.

 

Johnny knows this too. He tightens the stitch hes on.

 

"But you didn't then. You were just burnt to hell. Floating in the fucking water." He slaps you gently to get you to open your eyes and look into his. "You should have been dead but all you got were some scars and a coma. When I was in prison I got sent to the infirmary in my second year."

 

He continues sewing. You think you're bleeding to much. "So there I was,walking in with a fucking spork in my arm. A  _ spork, _ Boss.Nurse tells me to sit so I sat. I look over and I swear I shit my pants because it was  _ you _ . Conked out, dependent on machine and bald as the say I was born" he yanks in your admittedly to long hair then to prove his point"-but christ Playa. It was  _ you." _

 

You want to hold his hand. Squeeze his shoulder. You're pretty tired for someone who slept for 3 years. 

 

"What'd you do?" 

 

"I punched you in the face for making me worry."

 

Holy shit, that's hilarious. And you start laughing and Johnny's laughing wearily but  _ christ _ . "Only you would punch a coma patient."

 

"I thought I was the only Saint. Figured I was only loyal to damn building. But you were alive. Boss, I don't think you're ever going to be able to understand how happy I was to see you. Don't think  _ I  _ even understood how to handle that type of relief. It was like a orgasm but my brain. Suddenly it all shifted."

 

"What did?" You still chuckle here and there and you think you ripped a stitch from the amount of wet you feel on your back now.

 

He just presses gauze on it. "If it was me on that boat I would have died. If you hadn't shown up when Anthony had me I would be dead.  _ You _ are a fucking miracle. You're so loyal that you fought Satan to be here. Or Satan fought you to keep you out of hell. You're full of bullets and you're lying here laughing about me punching you in the face."

 

"Its hilarious!"

 

"I got tackled by the guards. They actually thought I was gonna kill my best friend."

 

"I was your only friend." 

 

"Whatever." He smiles at you. "What in saying is that when it comes down to it, I'm there for you. So when we go kill Julius I get to out a bullet in him for you. Nobody fucks with my best friend."

 

You love him. He loves the Saints. He's so loyal that he held onto you for years. Hunted for your body. Punched you in the face.

 

You never had a friend like Johnny before. You've never had a street gang who would die for each other. You never had anyone dig their gunpowder fingers into your flesh to close you.

 

You're so in love.

 

"I'm still bleeding."

 

"Bitch bitch bitch."


End file.
